El llanto de los petalos de sakura Annayoh
by palita-chan
Summary: Anna se va, y conoce a un nuevo chico que no es de fiar,podra Yoh ganar el corazon de Anna
1. Default Chapter

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que llegaron a vivir a esa casa, dos años en donde todo comenzó, dos años en donde todo termino, era hora de decidir, era hora de actuar.  
  
1. El comienzo del fin del principio:  
  
Eran alrededor de las 4:00 de la mañana, todos dormían placidamente a excepción de una muchacha, que estaba acurrucada en su futón, con cabellos desordenados, pero aun así lucían hermosos, pues su tonalidad resaltaba en la oscuridad, eran dorados como el oro mas intenso, y que decir de sus ojos, esos pequeños pero a la vez grandes zafiros. Anna no quería que ese día comenzara, sabia que ese día era su cumpleaños, pero ya lo había decidido, estaba cansada de esperar, quería una respuesta, quería saber que era lo que sentía Yoh hacia ella, Anna se levanto de su futón y se dirigió hacia la ventana, al llegar a ella miro hacia fuera, se sorprendió al ver el majestuoso cerezo, que en ese momento estaba en flor, lo que la sorprendía era que la primavera aun no comenzaba y ese cerezo había florecido solo para ella ,nuevamente el cerezo florecía en ese día -bonita forma de comenzar el día-pensó, se recostó un rato sobre la pared, que la había escuchado tantas veces llorar, un recuerdo llego a su mente, un recuerdo de niños, un recuerdo de amor: Yoh y Anna jugaban en el patio de la mansión Asakura, Anna habia echo una pequeña muñeca, esa muñeca singularmente tenia una flor, se la mostro a Yoh y el se empezo a reir de la muñeca diciendo que era muy de mujer, en un momento Yoh le pega sin querer a la muñeca y a esta se le cae la flor y se rompe, ella se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo,Yoh no sabia que hacer, por su culpa la muñeca de ella estaba rota, Yoh tomo la muñeca y la pego lo mejor que pudo y después busco la flor mas hermosa que podria encontrar, envolvio la muñeca en un papel de regalo y la flor la sostuvo en la mano, busco a Anna por toda la mansión, y la encontro sobre un viejo arbol de Sakuras, se notaba que habia llorado bastante, Yoh subio y le hablo a ella: Yoh: Anna. Anna: si.que quieres- pregunto enfadada. Yoh: queria disculparme, por lo de la muñeca. Anna: Ya no importa, tenias razon era muy de mujer, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado era haberse roto. Yoh: No anna, te equivocas, esa muñeca te costo mucho hacer y yo como un tonto la rompi.pero te traje esto-Yoh le entrga el paquete y la flor. Anna abre el paquete y en ella encuentra la muñeca supuestamente pegada, anna comenzo a reir al imaginarse a Yoh tratando de arreglar la muñeca, Yoh le pregunto por que se reia, y ella simplemente le respondio -gracias..-y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Yoh por la impresión se callo de la rama en que estaban que por cierto no era muy alta. Yoh: eso me pasa por romper muñecas. Anna comenzo a reir nuevamente y después Yoh la siguió.  
  
Anna esboso una sonrisa y después de un rato salio de la habitación y se fue a bañar. Ya eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana, y todos estaban sentados en la mesa esperando su desayuno: Horo horo: a que hora estará listo el desayuno????-pregunto, mientras estaba a punto de dormirse sobre la mesa. Yoh: No lo se pero se siente un aroma delicioso, Tamao de estar cocinando algo delicioso ñ_ñ jejejeje.-dijo Yoh mientras escuchaba un de sus CD. Len tao: Horo horo no puedes dejar de pensar en comida!!!- dijo molesto. Horo horo: No puedo por que la comida es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, es deliciosa, nutritiva, y es gratis!!!!!!!! Pilica: hermano, comer en exceso no es bueno.-le reprocho su hermana. Manta: Pilica tiene razón, horo, hay que comer lo adecuado. Horo horo: si como sea.-cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido.  
  
De repente aparece Tamao al borde de la puerta, parecía haberse levantado recién.  
  
Tamao: hola!, buenos días a todos. Yoh: Tamao, que preparaste hoy para el desayuno?? Tamao: perdone joven Yoh, pero y no eh preparado nada, incluso me estoy recien levantado- dijo algo apenada. Horo horo al escuchar la palabra desayuno despierta rápidamente Horo horo: uh??...ah,..hola Tamao, quien esta haciendo el desayuno?? Manta: Ryu no puede ser, pues esta con su banda, y no regresara hasta mañana. Yoh: entonces quien estará preparando el desayuno???  
  
Hubo un minuto de silencio, y después todos dijeron al unísono: ANNA!!!!  
  
Anna: si me llamaban?- Anna apareció en la puerta con un sartén en la mano. Yoh: Anna, tu hiciste el desayuno? Anna: Si, porque preguntas? Yoh: es que como tu nunca.cocinas..Bueno.yo.pensé..Que..Que..Estabas preparando un entrenamiento mas duro para mí ñ_ñ jejeje- todos cayeron de espaldas menos Anna. Anna: no, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, y aparte no necesitas mas entrenamiento, pues ya eres el rey shaman-dijo tristemente, al ver que nadie se acordó de que ese día era su cumpleaños. pero Yoh había notado su tristeza Anna: Tamao me ayudas a traer las cosas? Tamao: Claro señorita Anna.  
  
Las dos salieron en dirección a la cocina.  
  
Yoh(pensando): Por que Anna estará tan triste??, no me gusta que este asi...bueno ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es sino me equivoco.su.-llegada de Anna y Tamao lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Tamao y Anna volvieron de la cocina, con un montón de bandejas llenas de manjares dignos de los dioses, todo parecía muy bien preparado, parecía como si lo hubiera echo un chef profesional.  
  
Horo horo: que rico esta todo esto, Anna cocinas muy bien, eres toda una maestra!!! Len tao: eres un adulador. Horo horo: que dices?!?!?! Len tao: lo que es cuchaste SORDO! Horo horo: ya callate, INSECTO!!! Len tao: acaso quieres pelear?!?!?! Horo horo: y por que no!!!! Y aso nuevamente Len tao y Horo horo, habian comenzado a pelear. Manta: podrian dejar de pelear, no ven que annna se esforzo en hacer esta comida. Len tao y Horo horo: NO!!!! Anna: no es nada, con gusto cocinaría para ustedes.  
  
Ese ultimo comentario sorprendió a todos, Len tao y Horo horo pararon de pelear, Anna estaba siendo amable!!!!,aquella chica que tantas veces los había obligado a preparar comida una y otra vez, era amable!!!! Después del desayuno Anna lavo los platos e hizo el aseo, todos estaban felices ante el comportamiento de Anna, pero Yoh estaba algo preocupado, y los reunió a todos en el comedor a excepción de Anna que estaba lavando ropa y les dijo:  
  
Yoh: saben creo que el comportamiento de Anna se debe a por que hoy es su cumpleaños. Manta: su cumpleaños?!?!?!?!?! Yoh: sip, hoy es su cumpleaños, ella nunca ah tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños.-dijo recordando los pasados cumpleaños de Anna. Horo horo: entonces que esperamos, hagámosle una fiesta!!!!!!!! Todos: SSIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Horo horo: entonces todos a las 8:00 pm en la casa de Len tao. Len tao: y porque en la mía?!?!?! Horo horo: por que si!!!!  
  
Y asi todos comenzaron a preparar la fiesta.  
  
Después de que Anna termino de lavar la ropa, se preparo, para salir, se puso su bandana roja, arreglo su bolso y salio de la casa, en el patio Yoh estaba haciendo ejercicios, cuando vio a Anna dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hasta donde ella estaba: Yoh: uff!!..Anna..donde.uff..vas- decia Yoh con la respiración acelerada. Anna: voy a dejar una carta y después no se que haré-dijo tranquilamente pero sin mirar a Yoh. Yoh: te puedo acompañar?-pregunto dudosamente. Anna: Claro. Yoh: entonces altiro vengo.  
  
Después de que Yoh regresara, los dos partieron rumbo al correo, en el camino:  
  
Anna: Yoh te puedo preguntar algo? Yoh: si, claro que deseas? Anna: te gustaria que yo me fuera de aquí?  
  
Yoh paro en seco, no podia creer lo que Anna habia dicho, en verdad no sabia lo que sentia por Anna, pero no queria que se fuera. Yoh: bueno yo..Anna.no se que decir..yo quiero- Yoh no puedo seguir hablando puesto que Anna lo interrumpio.  
  
Anna: Ya veo, parece que quieres que yo me valla de aquí, bueno Yoh si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien yo me iré.  
  
Anna salio corriendo, y se perdió en el horizonte, pudo ocultar sus lagrimas, pero no su su sufrimiento. Yoh: Anna.no..por favor.  
  
N/A: Que les parecio?..Anna se marchara?...que sera lo que siente Yoh?  
  
Pues lo sabran en el proximo capitulo: En mi broto un amor.  
  
Palita_chan. 


	2. hola a todos los lectores

Holas a todos, gracias por sus review, creo que me equivoque, a si que ahora en adelante va a estar n la sección de español ...  
  
Y no se preocupen, por que anna no se va a separar tan rápidamente de Yoh  
  
Palita_chan 


End file.
